


New Equipment

by LittleLinor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Teenage Sex Puns, F/F, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: You don't need to be tall to wield big tools.





	New Equipment

There weren't many things that came close to making Amara feel as powerful and excited as the moment Scrapper first came to life under her hand and responded to her call and movements (as disastrous as that first outing had been).  
Drifting for the first time, feeling Jinhai and Vik's minds latching on to hers and subconsciously following her lead with surprisingly secure feelings had definitely been one. So had literally saving the world (even with the rough landing—or maybe that had made it even better, the adrenaline of having barely escaped death coupled with the pride of how well her baby handled being tossed around in its ball form—great design, if she said so herself).  
Hearing the moan Vik released as the strap-on finally sunk fully into her, after her lips had stayed tightly shut for the full length (hah) of time Amara had fingered her, was definitely up there, though.  
Revenge was better served cold, except Vik was 1) hot to begin with, and 2) starting to burn up, actually, who knew something having something in her ass was what she needed to break the Ice Queen facade all along? And if Amara was completely honest, it wasn't like there was much to get revenge for at this point, after all the time they've spent together, unless you counted whichever latest dumb thing they'd gotten competitive over this week.  
But still. This had been a long time coming.  
(Vik wouldn't, if Amara had any say in the matter)  
“So,” she whispered, bending forward to reach—not Vik's ear, damn her and her stupid extra centimetres, but her shoulder at least, and sinking a hand into her hair with a fond grip, “bigger _is_ better, huh?”  
“Shut up and fuck me or I'll throw you across the room.”  
“What, are you trying to get us stuck with toilet scrubbing for a week for fighting _again_?” Amara grumbled, but she moved back anyway and thrust back in, and _boy_ the next drift with Jinhai was gonna be awkward but hopefully he'd appreciate this noise as much as she did.  
Who knew Vik would be this loud? Well, maybe she should have expected it.  
She thrust again and Vik all but yelled before dissolving into a hissed stream of expletives Amara could barely parse with her shaky Russian, and finally just letting out a whimpering moan when Amara's fingers rubbed into her scalp.  
Oh fuck, she was _cute_.   
_And now she'll probably hate me for thinking that. Great._  
Drifting sounded all romantic in the papers and on recruitment leaflets, but no one told you how fucking _awkward_ drifting with your actual girlfriend could be.  
The only bright side to it was that before Vik probably refused to look at her for a week, she'd at least get to know firsthand how much she'd enjoyed it.  
“Stop spacing out,” Vik hissed at her before muffling a whimper when Amara shifted, the movement pulling Vik along courtesy of the large dildo buried inside her.  
“Sorry.” She grabbed her hip better, her other hand still in her hair. “Guess I was… in too deep?”  
Vik groaned.  
“I hate you.”  
“Say that again in five minutes, if you can.”


End file.
